Electronic devices such as televisions and personal computers (PC) require a control system that includes a user interface system. Typically, a user interface provides information to a user and simplifies use of the device. One example of a user interface is an Electronic Program Guide (EPG) in a television system.
An EPG is an interactive, on-screen display feature that displays information analogous to TV listings found in local newspapers or other print media. In addition, an EPG also includes information necessary for collating and decoding programs. An EPG provides information about each program within the time frames covered by the EPG, which typically ranges from the next hour up to seven days. The information contained in an EPG includes programming characteristics such as channel number, program title, start time, end time, elapsed time, time remaining, rating (if available), topic, theme, and a brief description of the program's content. EPGs are usually arranged in a two-dimensional table or grid format with time information on one axis and channel information on the other axis.
Unlike non-interactive guides that reside on a dedicated channel and merely scroll through the current programming on the other channels, usually showing only the programs which begin within the next 2 to 3 hours. EPGs allow viewers to select any channel at any time during some period into the future, e.g., up to seven days forward. Further EPG features include the ability to highlight individual cells of the grid containing program information. Once highlighted, the viewer can perform functions pertaining to that selected program. For instance, the viewer could instantly switch to that program if it is currently being aired. Viewers could also program one touch video cassette recording (VCR) or the like if the television is properly configured and connected to a recording device. Such EPGs are known in the art and described, for instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,353,121; 5,479,268; and 5,479,266 issued to Young et al. and assigned to StarSight Telecast, Inc.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,106, issued to Chaney etc., and assigned to the same assignee of the present invention, describes in detail an exemplary embodiment including data packet structure necessary to implement an exemplary program guide system. The exemplary data packet structure is designed so that both the channel information (e.g., channel name, call letters, channel number, type, etc.) and the program description information (e.g., title, rating, star, etc.) relating to a program may be transmitted from a program guide database distributor to a subscriber's receiving apparatus in an efficient manner.
User interfaces such as EPGs are applicable to analog and digital television systems and to other electronic devices such as personal computers. As electronic devices become increasingly complex with a multitude of features, the need for a robust and easy-to-use user interface becomes ever more important. For example, separate electronic systems having respective interfaces for controlling features of each system are now being combined into a single system requiring a single user interface. One specific example is the so-called PCTV which includes features of both a personal computer and a television. The user interface system for such a device must provide both clear communication of computer and television related information and provide for simple control of both computer and television related features.
Typically, however, the computer-related programs and operations are implemented independently of the television programs and operations. For example, when the user elects to compose, read and/or send an electronic message such as electronic message or electronic file, this is performed independently of any tuning, recording, and/or replaying of audio, video, or television programs. Likewise, the audio, video, or television programming, tuning, recording and/or replaying is performed independently of any information contained in electronic messages. While television programming information can be manually typed into an electronic message, this requires the sender to manually insert into the electronic message enough tuning information to enable the recipient to receive the subject program. The recipient then must actually read such program information and tune his television, audiovisual recording device, audio receiver and/or recorder, or the like to the relevant program for implementation of the program. The term “implementation” includes, for example, displaying, audibly broadcasting, replaying, recording, and the like.
If the recipient mistakenly transcribes or forgets the information from the electronic message, the wrong program may be implemented. Likewise, if the sender of the electronic message mistakenly reads a part of the programming information when typing this information into the electronic message (e.g., wrong time, wrong channel number, etc.) or if the sender makes a typographical error, then the recipient may implement the wrong program or may attempt to implement the program at the wrong time. This can be especially problematic if the recipient attempts to implement the program after it has aired. The sender also might inadvertently leave out an important part of the programming information, such as the time of broadcast, the channel, etc.
The potential for mistakes and miscommunication in sending and receiving programming information, however, is not the only problem associated with such conventional techniques. Another problem lies in the lack of convenience. It is inconvenient for the sender to manually type the programming information into the electronic message. It also is inconvenient for the recipient to read the entire compilation of program information and then manually implement the subject program. Notably, reading of such information may break the recipient's concentration on the subject matter of the writing. In this regard, when the programming information is not concise, it tends to distract the reader.
There is consequently a need for a quick and convenient way of implementing a program which is referenced in an electronic messaging service such as e-mail without having to read, memorize, or manually transcribe all of the program information needed to implement the program.